


Once Upon a Time

by SteelLily



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Very background Hackle, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: I received a prompt on Tumblr for a fairy tale/arranged marriage AU for Dimity and Julie.  This is mostly a loose Cinderella retelling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



When Julie Hubble was a young girl, she often looked at the palace with eyes wide in wonder. The royal family was elegant, charming, fair, just, and all the things that the fairy tales her Papa read to her told her royalty ought to be. The royal family had a child the same age as Julie: Dimity Drill. The young princess often played with her royal guard in the town square. Her delighted squeals could be heard throughout the marketplace. So often was her laughter, that the merchants took it as a bad omen when they were absent and often closed their shops. 

When Julie was no more than four, her Papa tickled under her chin and cooed, “You and the Princess might be playmates one day,” he winked at her mother who always wore a smile when watching the two of them together.

Julie was twelve when her mother fell ill. The doctors could not name the disease leaving her mother’s body drained. They spoke in hushed whispers around Julie. All she was able to piece together was that it was a disease of the blood of some kind. Her mother was a ghost in those final days, her skin was ashen and her breath came in short sharp bursts. Julie would imagine the crinkles around her mother’s eyes when she would smile full and cup her cheek over top of the dark circles and sunken in cheeks. “Don’t cry for me, my love. Soon I’ll always be able to watch over you and your Papa,” Julie’s mother’s hand quivered against Julie’s cheek drawing more tears down her already streaked cheeks.

“I love you, Mama,” Julie forced lightness in her voice through the tightness in her throat.

Her father knelt at her mother’s bedside. His large hands easily covered her mother’s. Julie closed her eyes in effort to corral the sobs that grew steadily in her chest. Her father murmured against her mother’s knuckles, words of love everlasting and promises to never forget her. Julie watched the whisper of a smile on her mother’s lips as her breath left her in a final ragged exhale. She did not feel her tiny legs give way beneath her nor her father’s strong arms carrying her to her room where he rocked her gently and cried into the top of her head.

Inch by inch, Julie began to smile again. Her father had a more difficult time shaking the melancholy. Julie did her best to learn the farm to help her father. She forsook her dainty dresses for more practical coveralls. Mucking out stalls in petticoats and skirts was simply not practical, though Julie never lost her love for a handsome dress. Her father, worried for his daughter’s growing need to care for him, sought a wife to take the pressure off the young girl’s shoulders.

The Lady Cackle arrived with such self-aggrandized bravado that Julie nearly laughed in the woman’s face, a fact that was neither missed by the lady nor appreciated. Twin girls, five years her elder, stepped lightly from the rented carriage. For a moment, Julie’s heart soared. Finally, she would have the sisters she had given up dreaming of when her mother passed. The upturn of the girls’ noses told Julie what they thought of her appearance: covered in dirt, with hay sticking out of her unruly curls. Julie self-consciously swiped her hand over her head then shook and watched as pieces of hay fell like gold around her feet. “I look a fright. Papa didn’t tell me to expect visitors,” she shot a reprimanding look over her shoulder at her father who fought a smile off his features.

Julie straightened with the air of someone new to receiving guests, all stiff limbs and awkward smiles, “Please,” she motioned to the house, “you must be thirsty. Father will bring you something to drink while I freshen up.”

After she quickly washed herself and put on her best gown, she admired herself in the mirror. She rubbed her hands over the dress and grimaced when the rough skin of her palms caught against the soft cloth. She shook her head. She was seventeen. It was her duty to be a good hostess and she would be damned if she let her father down.

A year later, Julie again found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. The simple black dress she wore hung loosely on her thin frame. Ada took the brush from Julie’s shaking hands. She pulled the brush gently through Julie’s windblown hair. It was Ada who pulled Julie away from her father’s grave after her mother and sister shouted at the girl to get a move on. Ada’s heart broke for the young woman who was by now far too accustomed to loss. That night was the first and only time Ada ever saw Julie Hubble cry.

____________________

Hecate Hardbroom squinted beneath the hand over her eyes as Dimity deftly scaled the branches of a Sessile Oak tree. “That’s it, Dim,” Marigold called from the base of the tree, “Just a bit higher and you should be able to jump to the wall.”

“Really, Marigold, your parents will have your hide for encouraging this recklessness,” Hecate huffed.

Marigold simply waved over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the Princess who wore one of Marigold’s more boyish outfits and a scarf wrapped tightly around her corkscrew curls. “Leave off it, HB,” Dimity called before leaping across the small gap onto the castle wall.

Marigold quickly followed the path Dimity set up the tree trunk with a grin for Hecate who groaned as she reluctantly made her way to the tree herself. Dimity landed on the other side of the wall with a soft thunk. Hecate rolled her eyes as Marigold landed at the top of the ledge then disappeared on the other side. Hecate adjusted the braces on her legs and plopped down under the shade of the tree.

The laughter of the two girls as they made their way to the forest grated on Hecate’s nerves. She had grown used to this sort of behavior over the years. She was two years older than Dimity and Marigold, a fact which she often reminded them during their more juvenile shenanigans. If Hecate was honest with herself though, she envied the carefree spirits both girls seemed to have over her own self-imposed discipline. She tilted her face to the sky and watched the streams of light play through the leaves that bounced happily on the breeze. “Next time perhaps I’ll join them,” she mused to herself.

Dimity picked up a long branch from the ground. She wielded it as if it were a sword, swinging the branch at the overgrowth in front of them. The leaves parted easily enough at the prompting. A grin split her features as she twirled in the sun. Marigold caught up, slightly breathless, “Where will adventure lead us today, Princess Drill?”

Dimity laughed at the title and closed her eyes before making a show of debating. She pointed randomly toward the west. “A fine choice, milady,” Marigold curtseyed before picking up a stick of her own and marching in front of Dimity.

They made their way through the forest side by side and before long, drew up to a farm. In the field, Dimity watched a young lady, who must have been near her own age, driving a plough behind a pair of smallish riding horses. Dimity stood entranced as the woman gently prodded the animals in the direction she desired. Her muscled arms flexed as she fought to keep the plough on its track. Marigold grinned at Dimity and bumped her shoulder knowingly, “Someone likes what they see.”

Dimity’s cheeks darkened, and she cleared her throat. “It’s not often you see a young woman doing this work.”

Marigold nodded, “Uh huh. Naught but respect, your highness?”

Dimity lightly smacked the back of Marigold’s arm just as the woman started moving toward the farm. “What are you doing?” she hissed.

Marigold simply smiled back at Dimity, “I’m quite parched. Perhaps the young maid could spare two weary travelers a drink?” the wink that followed made Dimity rush to catch up to Marigold and pass the woman before she could do something Dimity would regret.

“Oy!” Marigold shouted once they were in range.

The young woman pulled the reins to stop the horses before turning toward the voice. She ran her hand over wayward curls that fell out of a kerchief. Dimity did not help the smile the simple move drew to her lips. Dimity watched as Marigold jogged up ahead, slowed momentarily at the strength of her attraction to what she noticed were the kindest hazel eyes she had ever seen. “…walking an awfully long way, could you spare a pair of weary travelers some water?”

Dimity jolted into action, “Sorry to bother you. If you’ve not the time we can quickly be on our way. We are not so parched,” she glared at Marigold, “That we need to interrupt your day.”

When the woman smiled, Dimity felt her breath catch. Dimity straightened when she noticed the devious grin on Marigold’s face. “Nonsense,” the woman smiled back at them, “I was about to give my companions here a rest,” Julie placed her forehead against the side of the black horse’s neck when it headbutted her arm.

“Pardon our rudeness,” Dimity nearly shouted over the jangling of her nerves, she swallowed when Marigold glared at her, “My companion and I haven’t introduced ourselves. This is Marigold, and I am Imogen.”

Marigold rolled her eyes at the use of Dimity’s middle name but smiled at the young woman. “Julie,” she wiped her hands on her pants and offered it to Marigold then Dimity, “Hubble,” she glanced at the ground behind a shy smile as sparks flew up Dimity’s arm at the touch.

“Miss Hubble,” Marigold interrupted when Dimity failed to release Julie’s hand.

Julie cleared her throat and pulled her hand back before turning to Marigold, “Yes?”

“Your family lives quite a distance from the capital. Do you ever find occasion to visit?” Marigold asked.

Julie led them to their well where she lowered the bucket with a crank. She bit her cheek as she turned the answer over in her head. Before she was able to reply, a voice screeched from inside the house, “Hubble!”

Dimity watched the young woman shrink at the sound. Julie quickly pulled the bucket up by the rope rather than the crank. “Please excuse me.”

“Julie Hubble!” the woman appeared on the porch, “Where is that wretched girl?”

Dimity’s fists involuntarily balled. Marigold sidled closer to Dimity. The woman’s eyes narrowed on the women standing by their well. She took in their clothes with a sneer. “Lady Cackle,” Julie drew the woman’s attention which she could feel was boring holes in Marigold and Dimity.

“Get these vermin off our property immediately,” she replied loud enough that Dimity and Marigold certainly heard, “And fetch me the carriage. The girls and I are going to town.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Julie bowed slightly.

Dimity flinched in the woman’s direction. Marigold’s hand on her arm stopped the motion from completion. Behind them, Dimity heard horses approaching. She grimaced, “We’ve been had.”

Julie stopped in her tracks and quickly lowered herself onto the ground at the sight of the royal guard. Lady Cackle, as Julie had called her, all but tripped over herself to rush toward the party as they neared. She shoved past Dimity and Marigold to greet the group. “To what do we owe the honor of a visit from the royal guard?” her accent changed as she attempted to imitate the nobility.

Dimity rolled her eyes as Marigold laughed out loud. Julie watched in horror and quickly placed herself between them and the incoming strike. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze of the hand near her cheek, but the hit never came. She looked next to her face to see Dimity’s hand up holding on to Alma’s wrist. Two members of the royal guard dismounted and were at the woman’s back before she could do more than blink. Hecate carefully dismounted her horse and mouthed an apology to Dimity and Marigold. Dimity smiled and shook her head, “It’s okay. We told you not to lie for us.”

Julie’s eyes widened to the size of teacup saucers as she realized with whom she had shared a brief flirtation. She quickly bowed and offered apologies, “Your Highness, if I’d known. I’m so sorry.”

Dimity waved for her guard to release Lady Cackle. She reached down to Julie’s arm to gently lift the woman. “You offered kindness to strangers for no reason or personal gain. There is certainly no need for _you_ to apologize,” she glared at the woman behind her who, to her benefit, was red as an apple.

“For her kindness,” Dimity smiled with all the grace of a future queen, “I will forgive you raising your hand to me and my companion,” her look turned to steel as she leveled a glare at Alma.

“Thank you, your Highness,” Lady Cackle croaked through her obvious embarrassment.

“Thank her,” Marigold thumbed over her shoulder as she walked past the woman.

Dimity bit back a laugh as the color drained from the woman’s face. “Come on, it must be near time for our lessons. I’m sure your parents are sick with worry, Marigold.”

“You haven’t lessons today, as you know,” Hecate interrupted, “It’s party planning.”

Dimity stopped to brace Hecate’s foot as she mounted her horse. “Ah yes,” she spoke as she held onto Hecate’s ankle, “The event of the season.”

Hecate settled into the saddle and glanced at the two young women now standing on the porch. Her mouth quirked in what Dimity would very nearly call a smile. She glanced back at what had drawn her friend’s attention to find twin ladies in finery matching that of the woman who was clearly their mother. She filed away the information to tease Hecate later, but turned back to Julie who seemed to work with all her might to disappear into the earth. “Miss Hubble, thank you again for your kindness,” Dimity swung up onto her horse, “I shall make certain an invitation to my party finds its way to you,” she glanced at Hecate still staring openly at one of the twins, “and the _young_ ladies of this house.”

She looked down her nose at Lady Cackle and turned the horse away. The party disappeared almost as quickly as they had arrived. Julie stood, gob smacked, staring at the dirt at her feet. Lady Cackle recovered first and shoved past Julie knocking her down. The twin wearing pink shook herself from a daze and hurriedly helped Julie to her feet. “Thank you, Ada,” Julie smiled.

They watched Agatha and Alma make a hasty retreat into the house. “I loathe how she treats you, Julie,” Ada lamented, “By rights this house is yours. I wish there was more I could do.”

Julie squeezed Ada’s arm and smiled at her step-sister. “I met the princess, and I think she flirted with me.”

Ada giggled delightedly as she requested all the details.


	2. Chapter 2

“Marigold Mould, surely I needn’t remind you that your first priority is your education, not galivanting about the countryside with the Princess,” Miss Bat shook her head at her adopted daughter.

“No, mum,” Marigold replied.

Marigold studied the dried patches of mud on her shoes while Hecate did not fight the smirk off her face. Dimity clarified, “It was entirely my fault, Miss Bat.”

“Oh, my dear child, of that, I have no doubt,” Miss Bat replied, “Your parents are looking for you. Best go and find them,” Miss Bat waved her hands at Dimity.

Dimity made her way out of the classroom wincing at the sounds of Miss Bat lovingly chastising Hecate for not being more active in stopping them and Marigold for her recklessness. Her brow creased at the thoughts of what her parents would have to say to her about her afternoon adventure. She knew without doubt it would be delivered more harshly than Miss Bat but with no less love. Dimity was keenly aware of her multitude of responsibilities which is exactly why she so often snuck out of the palace: to destress. That information held little sway over her parents though who worried, as she considered it, inordinately over her safety.

From outside the great hall, Dimity could hear the clacking of her mother’s heels on the marble floors. Dimity took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back. She pushed the door open. A look of relief crossed her mother’s face before she quickly wiped it away and shook her head at her daughter. “Sorry, mum,” Dimity offered quickly, “I know I shouldn’t’ve disappeared like that.”

Dimity’s mother sighed, “I know you know, dear.”

Constance Drill was the perfect picture of regality. Her hair was in goddess braids that swerved over her head in waves then were braided into one large braid that rested over her shoulder. Her ebony skin had gold undertones to it that left her looking like she sparkled under the lights of the castle. Dimity took more after her father with his russet skin and smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He kept his long salt and pepper hair in dreads held back in a low ponytail. His cheeks were dimpled like Dimity when he smiled. “She’s just a little too like her old man,” he said before kissing his wife on the cheek.

Constance rolled her neck, “I am all too aware,” she cupped Dimity’s cheek, “Less sneaking out, more studying.”

Dimity nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Now,” Constance continued, “We must pick your outfit for the ball and decide on food.”

Dimity finally looked around the hall. People scurried all around hanging streamers, moving tables, changing the heavy curtains for sheers that let in the light, and a plethora of other activities that made Dimity’s head ache. She watched her mother move to a long rack of clothing. “Let me know when it’s time for the food,” Reginald bumped shoulders with Dimity and winked.

Constance was focused on the task at hand and missed her daughter and husband share exasperated sighs. Dimity could not wait until this party was over and she could get back to her daily life. She could not call her life normal, just back to what passed as normal for her.

Hours later, Dimity skulked back to the classroom where Hecate and Marigold sat listening to Miss Bat’s husband, Mr. Rowan Webb. “Ah, Miss Drill,” he paused with a grin, “How nice of you to join us. We were just discussing the differences between equality and equity.”

Dimity nodded and flopped into the chair at her desk. Mr. Rowan Webb continued where he left off. Dimity half paid attention, due mostly to the fact that the topic was one drilled into her head by her parents from a very young age. Her mind wandered instead to the young woman she met earlier that day. Marigold nudged Hecate who startled at the unexpected touch. Marigold nodded toward Dimity whose eyes had taken that far off blankness of someone deep in thought. Mr. Rowan Webb noticed also and cleared his throat loudly in front of Dimity’s desk causing her to jump. “I’m sorry, Miss Drill, is this a little too dull for you?”

“She’s just distracted by thoughts of a pretty girl,” Marigold snickered.

Dimity rolled her eyes but did not argue the matter further. “I am sorry, Mr. Rowan Webb,” she glared at Marigold.

“Yes, well, I for one can’t wait until this party nonsense is over. I like a good soiree,” he feigned dancing, “As much as the next bloke but this ball fever is a bit out of control.”

Hecate nodded solemnly. “Now, if we might,” he motioned at the books sitting on their desks, “I’d like to get back to training the young leaders of tomorrow.”

Class continued another hour during which time Dimity fought hard to pay attention. When Mr. Rowan Webb finally dismissed them, Dimity felt drained. “You look a right mess,” Marigold commented as the trio made their way to the dining hall.

“Mum and Dad are obsessed with this ball. Did you know they expect me to find an appropriate suitor at this solitary event? If I’d known this was a matchmaking endeavor I’d’ve never agreed to it,” Dimity sighed.

Hecate clasped her hands in front of her as she walked, “Dimity,” she mulled her words over in her head, aware of her propensity to be harsher than necessary, “What did you think this ball was for if not to find you an appropriate partner?”

Dimity stopped, “Are you saying you knew?”

Hecate opened her mouth as Marigold shrugged and added, “I thought that’s why you were so pointed about inviting that Julie girl to the ball.”

“Am I truly that dense?”

Again, Hecate opened her mouth. Dimity quickly amended, “Don’t answer that.”

_____________________

The knock at the door that evening was both expected and unexpected. Ada grinned at Julie as she got up from her small chair in the corner of the parlor. Alma glared as Julie opened the door to reveal a footman. “Miss Bubble?”

“Hubble,” Julie corrected.

The young man brought the envelope close to his face and leaned into the light in the parlor. “Right, sorry, Hubble,” he handed the envelope to Julie and unceremoniously turned away.

“Thank you!” she called after him.

She closed the door on his retreating figure. Alma rolled her eyes and exited the room, taking the lantern on the table with her. The room fell into half darkness with only the light of the fireplace left. Ada took a candle from the kitchen and tilted it into the fire. She placed it in a brass holder on the table and smiled encouragingly at Julie. Julie ran her fingers over the precise lettering on the envelope before turning it over and breaking the yellow wax seal. She gently folded open the paper. “You are cordially invited,” Julie began reading aloud, “to meet the Princess Dimity Drill at her announcement ball. The young ladies of the house are invited to attend.”

A messy line was drawn on the page under the words young ladies and an arrow pointed to added script in the margin which Julie read in a choked giggle, “Not that old goat of a woman.”

Julie finished the note. “Two days?” she sighed, “I’ll never find something appropriate to wear to a royal ball in two days. You and Agatha may as well go without me. I’ll be an embarrassment.”

Ada squared her shoulders and looked Julie directly in the eyes, “We will find something. Princess Drill went out of her way to make sure that you, not me or Aggie, were invited. You’ll not miss this if I’ve something to say.”

____________________

Dimity chewed on the corner of her thumbnail. She sighed when he mother gently moved her hand away from her mouth then nearly shouted, “How am I supposed to know after five minutes of dancing with someone whether they are fit to lead the kingdom with me. This is barbaric.”

Reginald grinned at his daughter. “Did we ever tell you the actual story of how we met?”

Dimity shook her head and looked back and forth between her parents. Constance took hold of Reginald’s hand with a fond smile, “It was a ball similar to this,” she held up her hand when Dimity opened her mouth, “I was working with my parents on the wait staff. Your father had danced with every woman and man at his ball.”

“I complained to my parents same as you before and during the ball. After hours of them not being satisfied, I started taking dances with every member of staff in attendance. Your mother being one of them,” Reginald smiled in a way that crinkled his nose.

Dimity rolled her eyes but could not fight the smile on her own face. “I was petrified,” Constance interrupted, “I smelled like fish, because of course your father chose the smelliest meal he could imagine in protest—don’t get any ideas—and the last thing I wanted was the crown prince to dance with me smelling of sweat and fish.”

“She was halfway out of the ballroom when I took her hand, asked for a dance, and spun her onto the dancefloor when she accepted. I knew immediately that your mother was the one, even smelling of fish.”

“How?” Dimity whined with her arms crossed over her chest.

“In those five minutes, your mother made me laugh more than I had all evening. I felt all the tension between my shoulders ease while we danced,” Reginald spoke to Dimity while looking lovingly at his wife.

Constance looked over Reginald at Dimity, “I didn’t believe in love at first sight. The idea that you could know with one look that someone was right for you was preposterous to me. I knew though when I saw your father smile, truly smile. I fought it and him. I forced a longer courtship than a dance, but I think it’s fair to say that we both knew almost instantly that we fit together.”

Dimity looked down at her clasped hands, “I think I know what you’re talking about. When Mari and I snuck out the other day. I met someone.”

“And did you make certain she received an invitation to the ball?” Reginald grinned.

Dimity flushed and quickly nodded. “I look forward to meeting her, my love,” her mother squeezed Dimity’s cheeks which Dimity tried to squirm away from.

Dimity sat in a chair as her mother finished up the box braids on the side of her head. “There,” Constance said as she tied off the last rubber band.

Dimity turned her head side to side to see the faux mohawk her mother created with the braids running up the sides of her head topping off with her natural curls creating the mohawk itself. “It’s perfect, mum,” Dimity smiled.

“Excellent, now get dressed,” Constance replied as she tightened her dressing gown around her.

Dimity turned in her chair to look at the suit laying on her bed. It was white with gold accents in the tie and pocket square, and perfectly tailored to her body. She felt royal wearing it, which she presumed was the point. When she was dressed and straightening her tie, there was a knock at her door. “I’m decent,” she replied.

Marigold came in first, wearing a long, flowing, dark red dress which she looked good but terribly uncomfortable in. Hecate followed wearing a slim black dress with a high collar. Dimity rolled her eyes, “The opportunity to wear whatever you like, and you wear something similar to your regular attire.”

“I am comfortable,” Hecate returned, “Unlike someone.”

Marigold dropped onto Dimity’s bed. “Yes, Hecate. I made a mistake with this particular dress,” Marigold motioned over her body, “But I look good, so—.”

“You both look lovely,” Dimity replied before shaking her arms out at her sides, “My nerves are out of control.”

“No pressure,” Marigold started.

“If you need a save just wave or something. One of us will rescue you,” Hecate continued, earning her a set of matching thankful grins, “Oh stop or I’ll take it back.”

_________________________

“It was as if the gods themselves showed me the trunk, Julie, I’ve never seen it before,” Ada spoke as she dragged Julie by the hand behind her.

Ada led them through a closet door. She released Julie’s hand to climb the ladder into the attic. Julie followed not quite believing that Alma had missed throwing out any of her parents’ belongings. She had been thorough despite Julie’s protestations first when she first moved into her home with her father watching and then again after her father’s funeral. No shred of her parents remained in the house that Julie had seen in years. By the time Julie made it safely into the attic, Ada already had the lid opened on the trunk. It was difficult for Julie to see in the dim light. She knelt in front of the trunk. Ada put a hand on Julie’s shoulder as she unfolded the letter sitting on top of the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

“My dearest Julie,” Julie read to herself as she heard Ada take a few steps back, “Did you read this?”

Ada held up her hands, “Only the top line to confirm it was not my mother’s.”

Julie nodded and returned to the note:

My Dearest Julie,  
This dress was the dress I wore to King Reginald’s ball. It was the same ball where I met your father after a disastrous dance with His Highness. Your father wore the suit beneath. I never would have dreamed that ball would have led me into your father’s life nor the joy I would feel everyday after your birth. I nearly threw the dress out, but your father convinced me to keep it, saying that one day perhaps I would have a daughter with occasion to wear it to a ball herself. My love, you will be beautiful in this dress. It is my prayer that the love your father and I have for each other and you covers you every day of your life.

I love you, angel,  
Mum

Julie wiped futilely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. She folded the letter and put it in the pocket of her apron before unfolding the dress and standing with it in front of her. She turned around to Ada with a watery smile on her face, “I cannot begin to thank you, Ada.”

Ada smiled and wiped at the stray tear that ran down her own cheek. “Let’s go get dressed,” she replied.

_________________________

“This is a disaster,” Dimity groaned as she flopped ungracefully onto the chair next to her parents, “These girls all only care about becoming Princess.”

Constance patted her daughter’s hand sympathetically, “I admit I am a bit shocked at the self-absorption in the room. Clearly we have been lax in fostering—,” Constance waved her hand in an attempt to draw the word to mind.

“Compassion, curiosity, goodwill,” Reginald sighed, “Let this be a lesson, Dimity, your people are a direct reflection of the attitudes they perceive from you. This has been illuminating to say the least. Changes will begin tomorrow.”

Dimity smiled at her parents. They were good leaders. They cared about all the people in their kingdom and when they saw a problem they took immediate responsibility for their part in creating it and took immediate steps to change themselves. Dimity prayed she would be half the rulers they were. Her mind chewed on these thoughts so loudly that she nearly missed the trumpets announcing the arrival of more guests. “Miss Agatha Cackle, Miss Ada Cackle, and Miss Julie Hubble.”

Dimity shot up in her seat. Her parents followed Dimity’s sudden interest to the trio at the top of the stairs. One of the twins scowled her way down the stairs to skulk in the corner. The other straightened her posture and smiled as she walked down toward the drinks table. The third nervously pushed on her cuticles before running her hands down the front of her sparkling silver dress. Constance looked back at her daughter who was transfixed. She wondered if Dimity was aware that she now stood. She elbowed Reginald who turned to look at his daughter as well. He laughed, loud and boisterous. It startled Dimity and drew her attention. Constance nodded in Julie’s direction while he father mouthed, “Go on then.”

Dimity wiped her suddenly sweaty palms as inconspicuously as she could manage on her pants leg. She watched Julie scan the room as she descended the stairs. When Julie’s eyes landed on Dimity, Dimity felt the rush of warmth to her cheeks as she watched Julie’s pink. It drew a smile to Dimity’s face. Julie grinned back and a nervous laugh spilled out. Dimity extended her arm once Julie was at the base of the steps. Julie lightly wrapped her hand around Dimity’s bicep. “May I have the honor of this dance?” Dimity managed once her voice finally found her again.

Julie nodded, still at a bit of a loss herself. She felt as though every person in the room was staring at them. When she dared a look beyond her feet, she noted the varying shades of jealousy and annoyance on the faces of nearly all the young ladies and their parents. Julie stumbled over her feet. Dimity’s hand at Julie’s waist squeezed a bit to keep her upright, “They don’t matter,” she heard Dimity whisper very near her ear.

Julie’s skin erupted in goosebumps. She nodded and let her awareness of the room melt away to the warmth in Dimity’s deep brown eyes. She felt herself relax and smile as Dimity twirled her. The room narrowed to the space between the two of them. “You look quite stunning,” Julie finally spoke after several moments of comfortable silence, “Very regal.”

Dimity chuckled, “Thank you, Miss Hubble. You are looking quite breathtaking this evening as well.”

Julie smiled with her whole face, it was something Dimity was vaguely aware of on their first meeting two days ago but now standing so near the woman, she felt honored to have such a smile directed at her. Julie felt heat in her cheeks, so she cleared her throat. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“You’re quite welcome. I am a woman of my word,” Dimity replied, “Besides, my friend Hecate seemed a bit smitten by one of the other young ladies in your home.”

Dimity reluctantly glanced away from Julie in search of Hecate. It did not take long for Dimity to spot her. She stood out in all black with her hair in a high bun on top of her head, talking to the much shorter woman clad in a frilly pink dress. Dimity nodded in their direction. Julie glanced over when Dimity turned them only somewhat inconspicuously. Ada smiled at Hecate and brushed her dirty blonde hair away from her cheek. Julie watched Hecate watch Ada. It felt invasive, so Julie turned away. “Ada deserves someone kind.”

Dimity laughed, drawing a scowl onto Julie’s face, “Is your friend not kind? I should go get Ada now if not,” Julie began trying to pull away.

Dimity turned them abruptly. Julie’s hazel eyes remained narrowed at Dimity. Dimity replied, “She is very kind though she often tries to pretend she is not. Hecate is complex, but I swear she is a good woman.”

Julie’s eyes stayed narrowed as she weighed the truth behind Dimity’s words. Eventually she nodded. “That,” Dimity spun them gracefully toward where Agatha and Marigold were laughing over drinks, “Is a different story all together. Mari is—,” Dimity struggled for words.

“Agatha is a horrid person. You may want to save your friend from her if you value her friendship,” Julie inserted with an exasperated eye roll.

Dimity chuckled and shook her head, “Mari likes to play the field and never settles down. That was going to be my warning. Her interest is, at best, fleeting.”

“Hmm,” Julie hummed, “Still might do to warn her that Agatha is a bit of a witch, of the worst sort.”

“Noted. I will warn Mari at my first opportunity, though honestly that may make Agatha more appealing to her.”

Julie’s eyes widened and Dimity shrugged amid a laugh. Julie felt Dimity’s hand twitch on her waist with the laugh. It drew Julie’s attention to how close their bodies had drifted during their dance. She felt heat rush through her. Dimity’s face was near enough her own that to see her fully she had to lean her head back. It was intoxicating to be so close. She wondered to herself if Dimity was feeling even a portion of what she was. The room swam around them as Dimity pulled away. Julie put a cool hand to her cheek and blinked at Dimity who wore a similar look of discombobulation. “Would you like to get some air?” Dimity asked, her voice a little rougher than expected.

Julie nodded and took Dimity’s hand as she led them to a balcony just outside of the great hall. The cool air felt refreshing against Julie’s skin. She gripped the stone railing to ground herself. Julie had never felt this overwhelmed before. It was both exciting and terrifying. Julie closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky to inhale the cool early evening air. Beside her, Dimity also held onto the railing, but she leaned over and breathed facing the ground. Julie looked out at the countryside. The moon was glowing dimly as the sun reluctantly gave up the sky. It was lovely. She rarely had occasion to see her home from a vantage point like this and she was struck by the beauty of it. She turned to say such to Dimity. Dimity’s mouth was half open as well. They both giggled. “You first,” Dimity said.

“I was just going to say that the view here is gorgeous.”

Dimity smiled, “It is,” she studied Julie’s face before biting her lip.

Julie felt warm again as she noticed they had again moved nearer one another. Julie looked down at Dimity’s teeth pressed into her bottom lip then back up at Dimity’s eyes. Dimity straightened, “I should very much like to kiss you if that would be all right.”

Julie grinned and stepped closer to Dimity and rested her hands on Dimity’s forearms, “I would like that.”

Dimity ducked her head and gently placed her lips against Julie’s. She felt lit up like a Christmas tree at the light pressing of lips. She felt Julie’s hands slide up her arms and Dimity wrapped her own around Julie’s waist, pulling her closer. Julie’s lips parted and Dimity responded. When Dimity pulled away, she felt disoriented and yet fully grounded. Julie whispered, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Dimity grinned and took hold of one of Julie’s hands which still held her arms, she wrapped her arm around Julie’s and turned them back toward the great hall, “I think I ought to introduce you to my parents.”

Julie nodded, a shy smile on her face as her free hand drifted to touch her lips that still tingled.


End file.
